


666

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Ifrit's Den - Demons of Helferno [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Curiousity, Demons, Edging, F/M, Fire play, Marking, Mystery, Orgasm Delay, Sex, Slight Breath Play, Summoning, Vaginal Sex, forked tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: You always were curious about how the world work, if there was something more. Rumours had reached your ears that demons truly existed, you even got your hands on a ritual. But surely, this was just a tall tale....right?





	666

**Author's Note:**

> A fic written to celebrate 666 followers on Tumblr. And people seemed very keen for Demon!Nyx. This plays out in the same universe as my Demon!Gladio fic 'Gladdy Daddy Demon'. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Do not try to summon a demon. Nyx won't appear.

You wondered if this was a smart thing to do. Your basement only lit up by the candles you had placed everywhere, and the large candles that stood on each point of the pentagram you had painted on your floor. Herbs and other offerings had been places in a special ceramic bowl to be burned and offered to whatever was out there on the other side of the Veil. You laughed at your own thoughts. Honestly, it must be all a joke and lies. Demons didn’t exist, and you were going to proof it to yourself. Maybe using this to proof it to everyone.

Nevertheless, you couldn’t shake the feeling that you weren’t alone. As if someone was watching you. Ugh, maybe you should have turned on the lights more. Looking around, you wondered if something lurked in the shadows and corner. Again, you laughed at yourself. No, of there was nothing. You just had a healthy dose of paranoia now. Everything could be explained in a rational and scientific way.

Sitting down between two points of the pentagram, legs folded underneath you, you checked if you had everything for the ritual. Nodding to yourself as you mentally scratched out every item on the list. Closing your eyes, you took a few deep breathes before picking up a piece of black paper and one of the candles.

“ _With this offering, I invite thee to step through the realm and show yourself to me_.” You lit the piece of paper with the fire and placed the burning paper in the bowl. Odd coloured smoke came from it as the scent of herbs and burning items filled the room. Ugh, you would have air out the basement later. The smoke filled the room, making you cough a bit. Okay, you should have done this outside under the moonlight or something. Blergh!

Coughing some more, you placed down the candle and waved fresh air in front of your nose. Waiting for something to happen. Minutes, at least you thought so, crawled back and no sulfur, brimstone, red sparks and black smoke happened. See! Demons didn’t exist! No one was here with you.

Waving your hand faster, you tried to get rid of the smoke and about to stand up to open the small little basement window. “Where do you think you’re going?” You blinked startled when a voice suddenly cut through the air, making you look around startled. What? Was a friend of yours playing a trick on you?

The smoke suddenly dissipated before you, and a  _man_  was sitting in front of you on a chair  _that was not yours_. “Ah!” You gasped startled and almost crawled away as your mind tried to process the person that had joined you.

A tall man leaned back in his chair, his dark hair shorn up at the sides and braids decorated his dark locks. A mark under his left eye, and his face all hard, aristocratic lines. Piercing blue eyes watched you with interested as full lips curved up at the edges in an almost smug little grin. His chest, hairless and bare, were in your full few as he leaned back almost arrogantly back in his chair. Legs clad in leather showed off his muscular thighs. But something else drew your eyes rather quickly.

 _Flames_. Flames, legit fire, danced in his hand as his fingers moved slowly. Power almost radiated off this man, and you knew you were in deep trouble. Your eyes fixated on the fire for a moment, like a kitten who saw something interesting.

“What is your name?” The voice dripped with power, sin, a deep warm rumble. A hint of smugness simmering underneath it all.

“What is yours?” Names had power, lots of it. At least that you knew very well.

He tilted his head, his hand stopped moving for a second. His lips quirked up even more, something simmering in his eyes. “Oh, maybe you aren’t as foolish as you seem, little butterfly,” he purred as he moved his fingers again. The flames of the candles burned brighter and higher a bit. “Call me Nyx.”

That was not his real name. If he wasn’t a demon, he had to be something because no human being could control fire like this. “Call me Y/NickN.”

He inclined his head to you, his eyes burning even brighter like a blue flame lived inside of them. Weren’t demon eyes suppose to be black? Shouldn’t be there more?  Or did he wear some kind of mask right now. An illusion to make you more comfortable.

“Why did you summon me, my little kitten. What do you desire?”

“Kitten is actually a good nickname. I  _invited_  you to come as I was curious if demons existed.” You needed to be careful with your words, just like name they had power. And you had not summoned him, but invited him to visit if he wished so. And he had come.

“I exist. But you know, you can’t just go around and summon demons.”

“Invite.”

His lips curled up more, and the flames in his hand disappeared. Standing up, he stepped towards me and into the pentagram. His hand made a gesture and the bowl disappeared. The candles burned brighter. The basement started to get hot and humid. And you were glad that you had pulled on the white dress as you started to sweat more and more. Part of it must be the heat, but also a little bit of fear as the man that crouched before you, was nothing you had seen before.

Calloused fingers took your chin, his thumb pushed down your bottom lip. An odd hotness licked at your skin, and your eyes widened when you saw flames flicker on his hand again. But there was no pain. Only warmth. “Curious little kitten. Maybe I should humour you. Show you what a demon could do,” he purred as he leaned closer to him.

“Oh no that’s not needed at all. Just thank you for being here, Nyx. It’s more than fine. I’ll just end…ah!” You gasped loudly as the white of his eyes bled away to black. Making the blue of his irises even more intense. Oh yeah. Demon alright.

“Tut tut tut, trying to chase me away so quickly?” His thumb brushed over your lip some more. Giving you a tooth showing grin, and something jittered and spasmed between your legs at the sight of his canine teeth - he had an extra set - being longer than those of a normal human being.

The next thing you knew, he had lifted you up and taken you into the pentagram. His hands had moved to your hips to keep you in place, straddling his lap as your front was pressed against his chest. His nose brushed against yours as his gaze hasn’t wavered, nor had he blinked.

“I should give you more of a taste what a demon is. So, you don’t doubt our existence again. To sate your curiosity,” he purred low and roughly, his voice like rough fur brushing against your skin. His hands massaged your hips as he started to move them on top of him.

You let out a shaky gasp as you felt a massive bulge brush against your hot core. “I don’t want to trade my soul for a taste,” You whispered shaky as his face had moved to the crook of my neck. Burning lips brushing against you pulse as his hips grind against yours. The bulge focusing to bump up against your clit, and soaking your panties more.

“Who said I wanted your soul? It’s a reward for your curiosity and audacity.” He laughed against your skin as he moved his hands under your skirts and into your panties. His hands squeezed down on your behind and rubbed you firmer against your clit.

You let out a wanton little cry as your hands wrapped around his shoulders, and fingers dug into his flesh. So hot. It was so hot in here. You could feel the sweat roll down your neck, down your chest and into your cleavage.

You wanted to scream no, push away from him but it felt like he had you under his spell. His scent, a mix of pine, musk, and burned wood, filled your senses and intoxicated you. Those sinful lips sucked slowly on your pulse as he rubbed himself more insistently against your crotch. Your clit swelling as tingles went from your core to the little bundle of nerves.

Your head dropped to the side to give him better access, and you whimpered as his teeth dug into your skin. The demon in your arms chuckled in dark delight at your response. “Protesting so loudly but your body eagerly accepts my ministrations. You’re a little adventurer, aren’t you?” His fingers dipped between your ass cheeks and lightly teased your hole.

“No no, no I’m not. Nyx,  _hereby I revoke_ …. aaah!” Your words were muffled as he slanted his lips over yours, his tongue delving into your mouth and kissed you so hard that your eyes rolled back and your resistance melted. Moaning into his mouth, you tangled your tongue with his as you got more intoxicated.

A tearing sound ripped through the air, and he tossed aside my panties. A startled whimper escaped your lips and swallowed by his awaiting ones. His hands spreading your ass cheeks, massaging the perky flesh firmly. Your hands weakly tried to push against his chest, try to get him away from him as his hot kisses derailed your mind. But your lips didn’t want to move, wanting more of him. Soak in his presence in every cell of his body.

He chuckled darkly and smug, pulling back to look you in the eye again. His irises still a vivid blue and standing out against the black. A fresh rush of arousal coated your lower folds, staining his leather pants. The man leaned back on his back, using his supernatural strength to lift you up and make you straddle his face.

The demon didn’t waste time to attach his mouth to your sex, his teeth brushing against your nether folds and then you felt something different. His tongue brushed around your clit, curling around it almost and you released his tongue was forked. Moaning in a mix of pleasure and fear, you fisted his thick hair and kept his face close against you. Your mind trying to figure out what was happening and what he was doing to you.

His tongue curled and stroked your clit, flicking against the little nub and sending pleasure sparks through your body. His hands roamed up your hips to your sides, leaving little welts as his nails suddenly felt rather sharp. “Ouch,” you whined softly, and he responded by sucking soothingly on your clit, turning the whine into one of loud pleasure.

You looked down at him, seeing those eyes watching you without waver. Had he blinked at all since you met him. Oh god, what were you letting him do to you? Sinful, yes, that was the only way you could describe the way he parted your folds and pushed his tongue deep inside of you. The prongs stroking your walls in different rhythm, prodding and searching every inch of your flesh.

Breathing had become harder as you started to sweat more and more, the fabric sticking to your skin and showing the outline of your body. His hands, those nails were a bit sharp, kneaded your behind. One hand moving to the front to massage your clit roughly. The cries that came from your mouth were ragged and broken, your head falling back as you felt his tongue press against a rough spot inside of you. Your thighs quivering around his head as your nails scratched on his scalp. No, you couldn’t do this. You needed air. You needed more. You were so close.  _So close_

He removed his face and placed you back on his lap. “You think I will let you come just like that. Oh no, I am going to make you go crazy before I allow you to come. And only when I have my dick balls deep inside of you.” Suddenly, his cock impaled you – where had his pants gone?-, spreading your walls almost painfully - stretching them like nothing had stretched them before.

Your vision focused and your walls clasped down around him in a mixture of shock and confusion, and arousal as he had changed. Still a handsome man, but on the right side of his temple a curved, twisted horn had grown. Red veins had appeared on his body on certain spots like cracks in marble, showing you a fire hidden inside of him. Looking down, you saw his arms had become black till his elbows with the red veins as well, his nails turned black like claws.  _The human facade had disappeared_.

“Surprised? You knew I was a demon, darling,” he growled husky as fire appeared on his hands again, and he burned away your dress. One of his hands grabbed your breast firmly, the sharp nails twisting and scratching against your nipple which made your stomach quiver. You tried to speak but he bends his knees and thrust into you in a punishing merciless rhythm. The red veins burned bright and dimmed with each thrust. The veins in his neck throbbing hard as he bared his teeth.

You couldn’t help but stare fascinated. His hands roaming your body, leaving marks again. A cry of pain filled the air, but it was mixed with moans and growls. He pushed himself up while he hammered his cock into you, sucking hard on your nipple while a hand tugged hard on the other one. He mixed the pain with the pleasure, keeping you off balance and open to being possessed by him. Owned, used for his own pleasure.

Flipping you over, he grabbed your hands and rested them on both sides of your head. A savage hungry look on his face as he moved his hips firmly, sensually. The flames burning brighter and the lines on the ground started to grow too. He rested his forehead against yours as you entangled your legs with his.

“You feel so good, my precious little angel. I will corrupt you. Maybe leave you with a little gift.” His tongue brushed against your jawline before he thrust it into your mouth. Feeling the fork-ness of it again as he moved his tongue in rhythm with his cock.

You submitted to him, melting in his arms and burning up under him. Begging to come, needing to come as you moved your hips wildly against his. Tears streamed down your face as you couldn’t. It hurt. But you wanted more of the hurt. Wanted so much more. He collared your throat with his hand, his fingers pressing against the side of your throat, slowly cutting off your oxygen a bit. He pulled back so he could look you in the eye, fucking you harder and faster.

The force you used, let you know he would leave bruises. The sounds obscene and roughly. “Nyx, please. I beg you. Please.”

“Tell me you’re mine, little butterfly. Tell me I own you.”

“Please, I can’t. Ah, Ah!” You had trouble breathing a bit, the pressure maddening in your stomach, your loins burning. Sweat covering your bodies which helped him glide against you.

“Who do you belong to?”

“You! YOU!”

“Exactly,” he growled triumphantly and rubbed his finger roughly against your clit. Tightening his hand a fraction more around your throat, and you splintered into a thousand pieces. Screaming like a banshee, you threw your head back and saw stars.

You heard him roar your name in the distance, not your nickname, but your real name but you couldn’t make yourself care as the pleasure filled every inch of you. Drowned you. Consumed you completely. Feeling his seed fill you up and marking you in the most intimate way possible.

Everything started to become black as you became limp on the hard floor. Feeling lips brush against your lips, a deep voice chuckling darkly. “I will see you again soon, my little adventurer. That I promise you.” And your mind went out like a light.

* * *

 

You woke up feeling sore all over, your throat parched, and your mind in chaos. Demon. Shaking your head to yourself, you tried to sit up. Everything was gone. The candles, the pentagram, as if it had all been a fever dream. You even wore a white dress again. Standing up, you rubbed your hand against your forehead and went up the stairs to the bathroom. Feeling grimy and in need for a shower. Maybe you shouldn’t have drunk that bottle of vodka.

Once in the bathroom, you disrobed yourself and walked passed the mirror. What you saw, made you stop and stare in shock. Red claw marks decorated your hips and sides. You winced when you brushed your finger over it. They were real.

Your heart thudding in shock, you noticed something else. A piece of parchment attached to the mirror, the same paper you had used for the summoning you thought had been a fever dream. In red ink…you hoped it was ink, something had been scribbled on it.

“I will be back for you, I promise….you are mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
